


Election Day (Week)

by Cia (LuciaDragon123)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Chart Throb, Election Day Challenge, Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M, MSNBC - Freeform, Map Daddy, Steve Kornacki Never Sleeps, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaDragon123/pseuds/Cia
Summary: When Steve Kornacki finally crashed for his first nap of election day coverage at the studio on November 4th, he did not expect to wake up in his apartment a day earlier.orWhat if Steve Kornacki could literally never sleep until enough states were called for a candidate to win or else he would have to start the process all over again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Election Day (Week)

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen down the rabbit hole of the Steve Kornacki fandom, this is a product of many hours of election coverage and lack of sleep. I hope each candidates electoral votes wont equal the word count of this first chapter, enjoy!

The first thing he registered was warmth, a fluffy blanket to cover him from the coldness of air. The second was the softness under his head, almost like a pillow. The soft mattress and sheets, he hugs his comforter closer to hi- WAIT mattress?! 

His eyes snapped open and he shot up from where he was curled up only to fall to ground in his panic. He groaned as he sat up shaking away the cobwebs from his sleep. _Wasn’t I just in the studio? How do I not remember going back home?_

Looking around the darkness he could see the sunlight trickling in from behind his curtains, his bed placed in the middle of the room and he sat on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. He frantically grabbed his phone from his bedside and turned it on checking his notifications for any new messages or calls. 

Chris Hayes

Hey Steve, Are you ready for the first day of election week?

First day? They had their first day yesterday, the polls in all the time zones closed with Kentucky coming in first with results. He had retired from his post at the big board to crash on a coach in the break room after I didn’t look like any results would be coming in anytime soon and he could barely stand. _Did I dream it all?_

Rubbing his eyes he finally pulled himself up from where he was sprawled on the floor to get ready for the day. He looked back down at the phone we was holding, 7:38 AM, beat the alarm clock by two minutes.

  
  



End file.
